Sibyl
by Ghoulie
Summary: Her name is Drucilla Sibyl Hayward. She has fallen in love with the most hated man in the wizard will. Her love for him will never stop, no matter what he does to her.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my dear readers. This is my first story on this user name. I've had others, but never wanted to continue a story due to not liking it. This one I'm proud of and do hope to finish it. I'm excited. I will post more as I write it. I have a few pages done and just need to put them in order. It will get pretty intense (I hope) in later chapters. Please enjoy. Oh! And I only own Drucilla. J.K. Rowling owns everything else._

* * *

The presence of him would terrify the bravest wizards. His ideas are feared and loved at the same time. In Britain, he is the most feared wizard. And, I'm stuck with him until one of our deaths. That has been my curse since I met him.

Tom Riddle use to protect me and keep me from harm. He trusted me with all of his secrets. We had been lovers and friends. He was my everything and I was his world. We had vows and never thought of breaking them. He praised my pure blood and sometimes envied it. As well as my sight. He would write down everything that I would foresee. We wanted an heir and wanted to create a family, one he never had.

Only later on would I notice he was using it for evil. Only when my pureblood was tainted did his love for me stop. Only then did I become only a servant to him. Maybe even a toy for him to take out only when needed.

Now he is Lord Voldemort and keeps me locked up. The only time I ever see the outside is when I have a vision. He rarely lets me feed so I'm even closer to death. To every other Death Eater, I am dead. Not even worth it. My only possession is a crystal ball. I am his forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning-

I remember the first time that we met. It was on the Hogwarts Express. We were both first years. A few fifth year girls were picking on me and he stood up for me. He hexed them and told them to never even think about touching me. I like to think that it was love at first sight. But we were eleven and not even thinking about love at that time.

When he reached out to introduce himself, his touch sent butterflies to my stomach. I knew I was blushing.

'Tom Riddle.' I smiled and felt cold when he pulled his hand away. It felt as though apart of me was gone.

'Drucilla Hayward. Thank you.' My voice was small. I didn't know how to react to him. I didn't know his name so I knew he couldn't be a pureblood.

'It was nothing.' He flashed a smile at me and my heart must have melted. 'Do you want to sit with me? I have an empty compartment.' I nodded and followed him. We talked about everything. What we expected to happen at Hogwarts. Even what houses we wanted to be in.

'Most of my family was in Ravenclaw, they'd be upset if I made it anywhere else. Except I want to be in Slytherin. My grandmother was in Slytherin and she said it's by far the best.' He nodded as I told him my family story. Later on would I learn why he was in Slytherin. When my grandmother found out, she couldn't be more proud.

'I hope we get into the same house. You're the first friend I've ever had.' I could barely hear the first part but I smiled…

* * *

We ended up in the same house and made sure to stay by each other in every class. Over the summer we would write to each other and made sure not to loose contact. It was our second year that we started to reveal every dark secret we had. It was a warm Saturday and we were outside near the black lake. 

'I sometimes get visions.' I pulled my knees closer to my body and looked away. He was throwing rocks into the lake while I watched. But when I told him that it looked as though he was thinking about something and had become motionless.

'What type of visions.'

'I see the future. I'm a seer, Tom.' My voice was small. He smiled at me and walked closer putting an arm around me and pulling me into an affectionate hug.

'I'm a parselmouth.' He looked so proud.

'That's fantastic!'

'I think you being a seer is fantastic.' He smiled at me and like before, he made my heart melt. 'That makes us the two most powerful students here.' He was so happy. I would never forget how he looked at that moment. His hair was messy from the wind and he was wearing the button down shirt from his uniform. A pair of black slacks and the dragon hide boots I bought for him for Christmas the year before.

He was so carefree at that moment. As though nothing could bring him down. He was so happy at Hogwarts. I could see it every time he walked through the halls. Or even times like this when we would be outside enjoying the weather.

'Do you think we'll be friends forever?' I asked suddenly picking a small flower from the ground and playing with it. I was almost too afraid to look at him at that moment.

'I hope so.' I felt him tuck a different flower into my hair. The dark purple colour matched my eyes almost perfectly. I saved that flower and have kept it to this day.

'Me too.'

* * *

'Tom!' I yelled and ran up next to him. This was a time when I use to smile whenever I was next to him. When touching him was perfection. We were in fifth year of Hogwarts and just about to leave after the O.W.L.S. Now it was just going to be the painful wait for the grades halfway through the summer. 

'Drucilla, nice of you to join me.' He said sarcastically. This had been how we were since we first became friends. He would always seem so cold and distant. That wasn't always the case. When we were together alone he was warm and loving.

'I would have sooner if Slughorn didn't try to bombard me again. Trying to get me to join that bloody club of his. I suppose I received a high score in potions or something. Maybe he heard about my gift.' I was rambling and he just shook his head trying not to laugh.

'It's not that bad. Besides, he's known since our third year when you shouted out who was going to win the quidditch match that next Saturday.' He finally laughed at me and linked our fingers together. 'His club isn't all that bad Dru.'

'He's disgusting! Always looking at girls in a way that screams pedophile. When I walked away from him I thought he was going to eat me or something.' I shuddered.

'Slughorn looks at everyone like that. I think it's just because he is hungry, not because he wants to ravish them.' He let go of my hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. 'Come on, lets go get something to eat.' I nodded and he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

'What are we going to do when school is over?' It was a question that neither of us wanted to even think about. 'I don't want to loose you Tom.' I looked up at him. He was a tower compared to me. But some how I fit perfectly in his arms. His look made me shudder and move closer to him.

'Don't worry, I won't let it happen.'

* * *

It was a lovely fall day in October. It was lovely because it was Halloween. Not to mention it was a Saturday so we were all wondering around scaring each other wearing costumes. The Slytherins were planning a spectacular party in the common room after the Halloween ball. 

'Drucilla Hayward!' I jumped off the couch and tried to run for my life but strong arms grabbed me and dragged me away. I was trying so hard not to laugh as fingers ran down my side. I heard someone mumble about bloody sixth years and had to smile. 'I've been looking for you all day!'

'You're the one that decided to play the game.' I started to laugh when he grabbed my ribs.

'Lets skip the dance.' He said so only I could hear. 'And the party.' A wicked grin played on his lips.

'But Tom!' I whined. 'I bought a lovely dress and everything!' He knew I was only kidding around with him.

'You can still wear it, I'll just have to take it off.'

'You devil!' I kissed him softly and savored the kiss. His lips were soft and left me dizzy and wanting more. It was one of the many things that kept me addicted to him. To this day the thought of them keep my love for him strong.

'Come on!' He grabbed my hand and pulled me off to his dorm. That was the best Halloween.

* * *

'I love you.' He whispered into my neck right before placing a light kiss on it. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. He was doing things to my body that were slowly making me loose my mind. His touch was electrifying. He could ask me to give up everything for him at this moment and I would. 

It was the winter holidays of our sixth year. Everyone else in our house seemed to have gone home leaving only a few of us to enjoy a Christmas away from our families. I was spending it with a loved one though.

Before I knew, we were one. I opened my eyes to look up into his. We both had felt it. Something in us was complete. Our love had been shown and I knew it would never stop. At that moment I had a vision. Tom told me the morning after what it was about.

We collapsed in each others arms after that night. When he pulled out of me I felt empty. I knew at that moment I was to love this man forever. He was my soul mate until the end of time. The way he held me that night made me feel as though I would be protected.

* * *

Those were the moments of Tom Marvolo Riddle that I will always cherish. As of now, I'm locked up in a room somewhere outside of London. It's been a very long time since I've been outside. Since I've enjoyed the warm breeze of summer or even the bitter cold of the first snow.

Now he is known as Lord Voldemort. A name that he created for himself. A name that I'll never know him by. To him it's all that is left. His love for me is dead and I can feel it every single day. I sometimes wonder if things would have been different if I had been more careful.

Would he still be the same monster he is now? Would we actually have a child? It's something that I've been thinking about for so many years. I don't even know if it was years or months or even a decade.

To him, I'm dead. I've been dead to him since that fateful night. The night that he turned his back on me was the night that I died. I hate myself everyday for what happened…

**TBC... **


	3. Chapter 3

I never really knew about what Tom did during the summer. Or any summer at that. He only told me that he was traveling around and learning about his past. I wish I had known about it. I wish he had been more open to me. Maybe I could have stopped him from killing. From opening the Chamber of Secrets. It was after the death of that Myrtle girl that he told me that he was the Heir of Slytherin.

It was a time where I ignored everything bad that Tom did. It didn't matter to me that he was becoming so cold. If he was still warm and loving to me, I was fine with it. He could have killed everyone in the world but still loved me and I wouldn't care. Naïve. That was the only way to describe me at that point. It was the summer after our seventh year that secured our future together.

Only a few people truly knew about our relationship. They all thought I was just one of his followers like some of the boys in our year. I suppose I was.

After some time I received a letter from him. Inviting me to join him for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. I was excited to see him again. He promised that we wouldn't loose each other after school ended and I was hoping he was going to keep it.

At first it was awkward, almost like we were meeting for the first time. When he finally spoke a shiver ran down my spine and I felt those all to familiar butterflies in my stomach.

'I'm sorry I didn't write sooner Dru.' He looked down at the table. Something in him had already changed. I didn't know what exactly, but I didn't care.

'It's alright! You were out, traveling the world. You didn't have time.' He nodded and smiled up at me.

'I told you I wasn't going to loose you.' Tom softly touched my hand and I felt something in me stir. 'I wanted you to meet me to give you this.' He placed a small parcel on the table and slid it over to me. I opened it and smiled. It was a beautiful locket. 'I need you to keep it safe for me forever.'

'Of course.' He flashed me a smile.

'There's one more thing.' He pulled out a small ring from inside one of the pockets of his robes. 'I need you in my life Drucilla. Will you marry me?' I couldn't believe it. He was actually keeping the promise. Everything was perfect at that moment. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him placing a small kiss on his lips.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Tom slid the ring on my finger and hugged me.

* * *

A tear slid down my cheek. I could feel the coldness of it. There were so many memories of him that seemed so wonderful. I just couldn't believe how he could have become such a monster. It was horrible and disgusting. I thought a part of him had died and this was just something possessing him.

It couldn't be the Tom Riddle that had been mine so many years ago.

Could it?

I have so much time to think that parts of me started to believe that he never loved me. I was just another one of his pawns. Every time that thought came up, I only felt more angry. It made me sick.

'Sibyl.' I looked up and saw one of his many followers. 'He wishes to see you.'

'Tell him I've died or something.' I knew it wouldn't work since we had a special vow. 'He's starved me to death.' I tried to lighten the mood.

'You know as well as I do I couldn't.' He shrugged and I stood up from my place on the floor.

'I may look young Lucius, but I'm not. I do need some help.' Lucius quickly glided over to me and took my arm. He almost looked disgusted, but I was a possession of his master. I at least had to be handled with care. Other than that, it didn't matter. I laughed at the face he was making. 'I'm not going to bleed all over you. It would be a miracle from Merlin if I did. A little blood loss and I'd be gone.'

'And what would our Lord do afterwards? Find another Seer that he can control?' At that moment I felt so lightheaded.

'He's going to have to soon if I don't feed soon.' I started to sway and soon fell to the ground. The world went black at that moment.

* * *

When I woke up I felt something soft under me. It felt so wonderful and different from the cold floor of my room. There was a smell in the room that was intoxicating.

'Ah, nice of you to join me Sibyl.' My heart caught in my throat.

'Tom?' It took a minute to focus on his form. It was the first time I had actually looked at him in ages. If I was summoned my hood had to be down. Before I could even look at him one of his followers would curse me. 'What happened to you?' There was a coldness surrounding him and it started to scare me. He let out horrible laugh and walked closer to me.

'You're one to talk my dear! Over forty and you don't look like you've even reached your twenty fifth birthday!' Poison dripped off of every word.

'Did you ever love me?' I wanted him to kill me. I didn't think he would answer, but just hex me and get it over with.

'I could never love filth like you. I just needed someone to cover for me.' His words cut me like a knife. Tears started to fall and I had to look down. 'You were so blinded by everything to even notice what I was doing. If you were with me Sibyl, I knew no one would question anything I did.' So this is how he wanted to kill me.

'You break me Tom…' Something hit me across the face and I cringed.

'Don't EVER call me that name.' He glared at me and walked away. As though he had just touched something horrible.

'It's a better name that Lord Voldemort. You'll always be Tom Riddle to me. And unfortunately for you, I'll always be Drucilla Riddle.' He stopped and looked back at me. I decided to push my luck. 'I was with child you know.' I put a hand on my stomach, hoping he would listen. It was my last plea. 'It had been the only vision I had ever seen. A boy. We were going to have an heir.' He didn't move. 'I was rushing home to tell you. It seemed then that everything was perfect and there were no dangers.' I closed my eyes and took in the memory of that night.

'Why would you tell me this?' He turned around and started to move towards me yet again. 'If I were to have a child with you, I would have kil-'

'He was such a beautiful child too.' I was stunned that I was still talking. 'I didn't want to watch him go, I would have rather raised him. He went to a good family. A family that wouldn't know his father. A pure blood family though who knew that he had the same curse of his mother.' I was trying to hide the tears now. 'I love you, Tom. I always will. You can break me down and continue to treat me like dirt. But I know you loved me at one time. You know you've felt love.' My voice was just above a whisper. 'Even if you say you that you never did or even know what it is. You'll find out one day the power of it.' Again, I felt dizzy and lightheaded. It didn't take me long to let darkness claim me and drag me down into unconsciousness yet again.

**TBC**…


End file.
